nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Chaos Evil Power
Disney Heroes Episode: Chaos Evil Power Rated: TV-Y7 (fv) About the Episode In this Episode, Tikal came from the Past and Future Kim including her daughter Anne shows up from the Alter Timeline so they can help the Heroes stop Chaos from getting the remaining Emeralds, plus Violet is fighting for her life by getting cured from the Heart Virus as they're about to take the battle at Mt Rainer The Episode Act 1 At Disney Heroes HQ, the Police Chief gives Goku 1 more chance to succeed or he's fired, plus Tikal asks Elastigirl to take care of Violet because if Chaos cannot be stopped, her daughter will die so she agrees to watch her. Then Future Kim & her daughter Anne shows up from her Alter Timeline and wants to help stop Chaos from reaching his Perfect form Our Heroes found the location of Dr. Eggman and Chaos, they're on a Flying Carrier with Amy Rose in her jail cell & it's heading for Mt Rainer planning to blow the Volcano, so they took the large Aircraft and brought the passed out Violet with them. During their ride, Elastigirl talks to Violet that she'll not fail the mission and she'll have a warm meal when she recovers, plus Spider-Man tells Leonardo that Broly will attack HQ in 1 week, but he tells him that they'll handle it when this happens. Then they arrived to Mt Rainer and launch the assault into the Carrier. Act 2 Kim, Ann, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Goku, Gohan Jr., Sora, Kairi, Spider-Man, Tikal, Future Kim, Anne and Kida land on the Carrier, but Dr. Eggman turns it into a Flying Battery. but inside the Prison Level, a Robot named E-102 Gamma releases Amy as our Heroes arrived and before Sonic can attack, Amy stops him because the robot has saved her life. Gamma tells her to hurry because Eggman is about to blow the Volcano, Sonic tells everyone to evacuate while he, Spider-Man and Knuckles stop Chaos, Ann wants to help but Spider-Man yells at her to stop wasting time and get moving, then our Heroes evacuate. Sonic, Future Kim, Knuckles, Goku and Spider-Man finds Dr. Eggman but Chaos appears in his 'Chaos 6' form and Eggman told them that Amy gave him the 2 Chaos Emeralds so she can be saved. Chaos attacks Super Saiyan Goku but their attacks is equal, then the enemy turns to Eggman and takes him out. On the Aircraft, Elastigirl has to help her Friends, so she tells Violet that she'll be back and then she took off on the 'Solar Bus Battlezord'. Before Chaos can finish off Goku and Sonic, Knuckles uses the electric cables to shock the enemy & Anne uses the Solar Bus Battlezord to defeat Chaos causing the 6 Chaos Emeralds to be handed to Sonic. Act 3 Back at the large Aircraft, Violet's heart went flatline and Splinter realized that she's going to die but before they can use the paddles, Tikal uses the Antidote Pill on Violet then she wakes up 100% cured, Violet tells everyone to hide so she can surprise her mother. Back at the damaged aircraft, Sonic tells Eggman that he's coming with him but Venom betrayed Eggman and plans to use Chaos after getting the Final Chaos Emerald and before he left on his floating capsule, he gives Spider-Man 1 advice 'Don't delay, when the time comes...just act' Elastigirl forgot that she's suppose to check on Violet so Goku gives her, Future Kim, Sonic and Knuckles a quick Instant Transmission before the Carrier sinks into the lava lake but when they got back to the Aircraft, they see an empty bed and Elastigirl breaks down in tears realizing that her daughter died. But then Violet appears in her wheelchair healthy having dinner and she told her mom that Tikal gave her the upgraded Antidote Pill and she'll be with the Heroes stopping Venom's Army in missions, Future Kim hopes that Chaos is defeated for real and the Future is saved. As our Heroes leave on the Aircraft as Mt Rainer only erupted by a small lava geyser back at what's left of the Flying Carrier, Chaos 0 appears angry and he decides to destroy Earth by Force and as he teleports for the Shrine of the Master Emerald, the episode ends QUOTES (First lines of the Episode) (At Disney Heroes HQ, we find the Police Chief blaming Goku for his Rescue Meltdown by Chaos) Police Chief: 'You're fired! That's what happens if you become yellow as a jar of Honey Mustard tossed at a Dining Food Fight' Goku: 'No fair' Kim Possible: 'He's very sorry and won't do it again' Nani: 'Just cut him some slacks' Gohan Jr: 'He won't mess up again' Joss Possible: 'We got a problem, Eggman is located on his Air Carrier near Mount Rainer and collected the 5th Chaos Emerald, plus Amy has the 6th!' Kida: 'If Chaos gets the 5th & 6th Emeralds, he'll evolve again' Yamcha: 'That means we're in danger, we got to move Violet into the Airplane for our assault' Kairi: 'I think Sora and I'll help Goku stop Chaos' Police Chief: 'Well, all right. But this is your last chance, Goku. And if you mess this one up, you're out of here' (They prepare for takeoff) Michelangelo: 'I think Violet gained a pound' Krillin: 'She can maintain her weight and handle it' (Before Sonic can finish off E-102 Gamma, Amy blocks him) Amy Rose: 'Stop!' Sonic: 'Amy, what are you doing?' Amy Rose: 'That robot saved me and he's my friend, I won't lose him' Sonic: 'Ok, I'll let him off the hook' (On the Airplane) Tien: 'Look at the bright side, Goku. Chaos is looking for the 3 remaining emeralds in a treasure hunt game and as long we keep the 7th hidden, the game's not over' Ann Possible: 'Maybe we can outsmart Chaos & Dr. Eggman' Tikal: 'The Ancient Spirit can change 1 reality, not 2. In the Real timeline, Violet survives but in Future Kim's timeline, she didn't...He remembered something that'll create destiny' Krillin: 'So what you're saying is that you'll change History in this Real Timeline?' Anne: 'That's why we must create a new Future for you guys' (In the Alter Timeline, Nani as a 30 year-old explain something to Future Kim) Future Nani: 'Maybe we can change the future by making a difference' (Tikal): 'So the surviving Heroes built a Time Machine for Future Kim and with luck, she can travel to the Past and warn her Teenager self & Ann Possible about Chaos's threat so they can change the Future' (Future Kim runs across the damaged street then she sees Chaos 4 appear) (Present Day) Chi-Chi: 'If the Ancient Spirit haven't gave Violet the Antidote, she wouldn't be here today...and that's all that matters' Tikal: 'I hope so' (In a dream, we find Goku seeing Chaos show up walking towards Violet sleeping) Goku: 'Get away from her! (He charges with a punch but went through) What's going on?' Chaos 4: 'Now watch Violet Parr die' (He aims with his hand) Goku: 'THAT'S ENOUGH!' (In Present Day, Violet screams in pain) Violet: 'Aah!' Joss Possible: 'Violet!' Chi-Chi: 'Vi, just try to relax' Yamcha: 'Quick, get the Antidote' Nani: (She gets the Antidote and gives Violet a sip) 'Ok, now take this' (Then Violet fell asleep calm) Tien: 'That was close' Future Kim: 'Violet is getting cured, but she's fighting against Chaos in her dreams' (Elastigirl sees Violet resting in bed when she sees the sun rising) (Tikal): 'Tomorrow morning, your daughter will die' Violet: (Gasping for breath) (Then her heart pulse flatlines) Kim Possible: 'Mom! Come quick, Violet's not breathing and she's going into Cardiac Arrest!' (She heads to the cockpit) Tikal: (She gives Violet the Antidote Pill orb-shaped and she wakes up with her heart pulse normal) 'Now you'll be able to create your Destiny' Violet: (Yawns) 'I felt amazing' Elastigirl: 'I forgot about Violet, we must get back to the Aircraft' Goku: 'Grab onto my arm, I'll get you there by Instant Transmission' (He, Sora, Kairi, Future Kim, Sonic, Elastigirl & Knuckles teleport back to the Aircraft) (But when they arrived and as Elastigirl reached the Medical Recovering room, she sees a empty bed) Elastigirl: 'No, Vi!' (Crying) (She knew that Violet died) Violet: (She appears on a wheelchair with her Dinner Tray) 'Mom?' Elastigirl: (Gasp) Violet, how did you survived? Violet: 'I felt that I was dying, but then Tikal gave me the Orb Cure and now I'm all better' Kairi: 'Well, we're glad that you are cured from the Heart Virus' Police Chief: 'Listen, Violet. I was wrong about what I said to Goku about not needing him on the team since he made a mistake, but I decided to let him off the hook' Violet: 'Thanks. (Then she turns to Elastigirl) From now on, Mom. We can make our Destinies' Peter Parker: 'We got another problem, Broly is planning to attack Headquarters within a week and we need to find a fallout hideout' Leonardo: 'There's no need for that, we'll be safe' Michelangelo: 'How can we know? What if Broly tries to destroy us?' Leonardo: 'We'll deal with the enemy when he shows up, but we are not leaving our home' Elastigirl: 'Can we get going? We have to stop Eggman before Chaos gets more powerful' Tien: 'You're telling me that Chaos is about to collect the 2 Emeralds that'll make him transform into his 'Chaos 6' Form? If that's the case, then we're done for!' Spider-Man: 'We're out of time, get everyone off the Air Carrier and head to safety. Once Violet is recovered even if Chaos isn't beaten, she'll team up with you. It looks like we'll need all the help we can get' Kim Possible: 'But what are you & Sonic going to do?' Sonic: 'I'll find Eggman and put Chaos out of commission, they must be stopped at all costs' Amy Rose: 'But what's Spider-Man's plan on defeating Chaos and collecting the Mind Infinity Stone?' Spider-Man: 'I cannot tell ya' Ann Possible: 'I'm going with you, even if Chaos gets too strong. I also completed my 100X Gravity' Spider-Man: 'Just listen to me...(Then he snaps) Stop wasting time and get going, this is something I have to do ALONE!' (Then he makes a large Spider-web to block the Heroes) Tails: 'Where are you going?!' Spider-Man: 'I'm stopping Chaos, so get off the Carrier before the lava rises!' (Then he ran for the top of the Carrier) (E-102 Gamma releases Amy from her prison cell) E-102 Gamma: 'Hurry, the others will be here shortly' Amy Rose: 'Thanks for the help' Dr. Eggman: 'With 2 more Emeralds, Chaos will get stronger' Future Kim Possible: 'If Chaos reaches its 'Chaos 6 Form', it's the end of us all!' (She fires a large energy blast at Eggman's flying Pod) Dr. Eggman: 'Watch it!' (He dodges it on his Flying Pod, but drops 2 Emeralds to Chaos) (Chaos turns into Chaos 6 after collecting 2 more Emeralds) Dr. Eggman: 'Now I have 6 Chaos Emeralds, all I need is 1 more to find' Goku: 'Not unless we stop you' (Then he powers up to Super Saiyan 2) Dr. Eggman: 'You're no match against Chaos, even if he's not perfect. Now take them out' Chaos 6: 'It shall be done' 10 year-old Anne Possible: 'Let's see if the Solar Bus Battlezord can handle clean energy at Chaos' (The Solar Bus Battlezord attacks Chaos 6) Knuckles: (He connects both electric cables on Chaos 6) 'Let's see if his water can survive Electricity' (Then he throws the switch) Chaos 6: 'Aah!!' Dr. Eggman: 'I failed but at least Chaos is defeated thanks to Goku' Sonic: 'We better bail, the Carrier is about to sink into the lava' Dr. Eggman: 'Let me give you some advice. 'Don't delay, when the time comes...just act' (Then they escape by a mini-plane) (Last Lines of the Episode) (Chaos 0 emerges from the rubble) Chaos 0: 'This has gone long enough, I will get the 7 Emeralds and I will destroy the Earth!' (Then he teleports for the Floating Island) Narrator: 'Our Heroes got the 6 Chaos Emeralds back by making Chaos weak, but the enemy won't quit until he reaches his Perfect form. Plus Violet Parr is cured from the Heart Virus giving the Team a boost spirit. So can our Team find the 7th & Final Chaos Emerald before Venom does? The answers are coming on the next Episode of Disney Heroes!' Gallery Chaos 6.jpg|Chaos 6 vs Sonic, Knuckles and Goku Mt Rainer.jpg|Mt Rainer Violet Parr is cured.jpg|Violet Parr is cured Chaos 6 attacks.jpg|Chaos 6 attacks Goku and Sonic Dr Eggman's Air Carrier.jpg|Dr Eggman's Air Carrier Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Teamwork Category:Hope Category:Fiction Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Drama